


For whom The Clock Ticks

by BountyBoy



Series: The Happy Mask Salesman: History of Healing [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Dad - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, laughing, old stories, parenting sorta, sad HMS just needs a dam hug man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BountyBoy/pseuds/BountyBoy
Summary: A background given to our last little salesman.





	1. Chapter 1

\---------------------

"He gives me the Willie's." Said Tatl as she floated about Link.

This was the second day, of the fourth time hes restarted the days. He trekked back towards the Stock pot Inn.

Link said nothing. He knew that Tatl could basically tell what he was thinking. It was just sort of a thing he had going. You could read him like an open book. The door creaked as Link opened it, and his little legs pittered across the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry. All our rooms are booked."  
Said Anju. Tatl chittered in anger.

Link nodded and walked towards the clock tower, when Tatl flew in front of him.

"Link. I know you like this guy. But cmon there has to be something more than this. Lets go sneak into another-"

Link stood there and crossed his arms.  
"...... Link you're too nice. "

Tatl knew Links stance on the man in the tower. She knew that he was lonely, and that smile was only reserved when Link popped in.  
Tatl could see it.

\-----------------------

"You just have to believe." Said the salesman.  
Link sighed and plopped down onto his butt. Time may be on his side, but none of the people Links ran into so far was.

"Hey, saleguy!" Tatl snarled. The Salesman was banging on the keys of a nearby summoned piano. His fingers gently crossed over each other as his smiling eyes glinted over to the blinding fairy.

"Yes?"

"What's your deal anyway?"

"If you get me the mask, I shall prevent the-"

"No no no! Your like, life story! You couldn't have just been born to sale masks, dude." She chittered. Link played with his tunic, fiddling with it. Tatl was beings a little head strong, and it wasn't nice of her to bull the man who helped him be.... well him.

"Oh? "

The tick clicked to the rhythem of his delicate fingers.

"I am the last of my kind." He said as the smile widened. 

"The last of what?!" Tatl said as his keys stopped.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Isn't that a question?" He chuckled.

Link looked towards the man who's back was turned. He was motionless. "-" Link opened his mouth.  
"I ASKED YOU DUDE." Tatl snapped.

Link reached out to shush Tatl. She clearly didn't understand that ie was having a moment. The Earth shook outside as a reminder that the moon had fallen a little closer.  
Tatl dodged his hand and flew to the face of the salesman.

"Ans-" Her glow went dim, and she stopped and returned to link.  
"Link. Lets go to sleep." The fairy demanded. 

"?" Link puzzled. What had made her go silent? 

He pulled his hat off and slid into it, curling up into a corner and placing his shield to make a makeshift tent. He yawned and turned to his side.

The noise of the piano and the clock lifted Link out of his thoughts as sleep slid into his eyes.

The mans fingers stopped playing and rested as he drew in a breath. 

The Salesman made a noise releasing it as he swing around on the chair. Tatl was staring back at him as he sat crossed legged and smiling.

"I didn't mean to pry. " Tatl said as he dug into his backpack. 

"Its alright. Sadness it temporary. You have to smile, or else you'll turn into a mask." He chuckled as he wrapped a large blanket around his shoulders. He laid out and placed his hands behind his head, gazing at the inner workings of the clock.

"Would you mind telling me? Someone should know about your legacy, at least." Tatl said as she tittered over to him and sat on his knee.

The Salesman smiled at her, his eyes still shut.

"If you don't fall asleep like that little guy over there." 

The salesman drew in a breath and held is hand out.

CLANG  
CLANG  
CLANG  
CLANG

"I don't remember much...." 

He started


	2. Tick Tock Whack Slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detailed history of our smiling little salesman

"Youre a Hylian. You have to be happy. If you listen closely, you can hear the golden godeses."

All he could hear right now was the onslaught of yelling. The six year old pushed a pillow against his head trying to drown out the screaming.  
Up here in the dark, alone, hiding.  
Sometimes it was after a meal, or in the middle of the day.?

It didnt matter.

Not today anyway.

He heard his door open, and the blanket lifted. He was met with a small smile and a black eye. His mother scooped him up and held him for a good long minute.  
A quick kiss to the forehead, and a wonderful smile as he leered back up at her.

"Lets get you dressed."

But it wouldnt matter anyway. They didnt make it out the door. His face was smashed into her chest as his father reared up again.  
WHACK  
WHACK

He dared not look at the man. He peeked through his mothers long red curls as he clung on for life.

\-----

The faces of the people as he walked to school. They looked pitiful, and dad as the looked at the boy with the now swollen cheek.  
"Poor dear." One Zora tsked.

He swallowed hard and continued to school, until he hit a certain tree.  
"Hey large ears!!!" Someone called.

A kid dropped from the tree, landing in front of him.

"Hey kid!" He said as he walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders.  
"Is it true youre feeling bullied? We over heard the teacher."  
He began to walk with him towards the school pond. "Honeslty, we feel bad. We're not mad, just you know, curious."

A group of lids began to gather, all of them watching and nodding.

" And we just wanted to see if really, those ears can hear something special! "  
The boy grabbed his ears and shoved him to the ground, the kids roaring in laughter.

"Can your kind swim too???" A zora girl asked.  
A goron kid picked him up, him screaming as he flew into the murky pond.

More laughter, as he climbed up the side of the pond, eyes streaming with tears.

Another Zora came up, and held her hand out.  
"Um.... here...." She said as she pulled him up.

" Im Lulu. " She whispered.

"Im-"

"Hey! Lulus talking to big ears!!'  
The zora girl shrieked.

Lulu quickly darted off as the other approached.  
" Nah nah! Why dont you go cry somewhere else!! " She said as the group chittered.

"Stop! Leave me alone!"  
" No! "  
"Let go!"

There was a blinding light, and everyone shielded their eyes from the blast.Following was a wooden crash to the ground.

"HE TURNED HER INTO A MASK!"  
A deku scrub screamed.

Everyone scattered, screams echoing as he looked down at his feet.  
They were right, there she was.  
her frightened face staring back up at them.  
\-------

They were able to change her back, after a long day of school and a scoldin from the teacher.

"Momma." He called up to her as she took off his shoes.

" It wasnt my fault. "  
Her warm smile lit up.  
"I know it wasnt honey."

She hugged him hard, and he just sat there.

"Mommy loves you. Very much. No matter how far apart. You remember that sweetie."

"Yes momma."

He said. Of course he knew this, and so he waited. and waited. and waited. For the day she would come back home from going to get bread. \------------- He waited 11 years, and nothing. He carried a big smile on his face, and though he was lonely, he wore it proudly. Wore it while father was attacking him. While he was playing the piano, healing himself. Wore it while having muck and food tossed at him.

He often would sneak into the music room, and play after a beating. 'The song of healing.'

He new he had some magic in him, and today he hurt so much he xpuldnt think straight.

" Youre really good. " Said a voice.  
He jumped up, startled as Lulu leaned against the piano. He quickly smiled and looked down, swallowing.

"Mind if I sing?" She smiled.  
" Not at all. " He smiled.

Lulu plopped nest to him. Her voice carried out ad he played ,and he felt his ears turn red.

"Youre wonderful."

" The fucks going on here? " A voice gurbled.

"Mikau! " Lulu said as she sat up. "I was just singing-"  
"Stay the fuck away from my girl, big ears." 

Mikau grabbed her hands as the hylian said under his breath 

"Shes safer with me than you."

This earned a swift punch to the stomach, and he bowed over.  
" Whatever fucker. " Mikau said as he kicked him.

"STOP!" Lulu commanded.

The hylian smiled upwards as Mikau spat on him, leaving the teen to sit up in silence. Alone. As usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with this story.


	3. Click, Click,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a sic fic

He walked home. He didnt want to deal with anyone. Mikau was his limit, he didnt even get to finish his song.  
All he could hear was the familiar noise Link heard when close to death.  
Ringing.

"Hey there champ-" another zora greeted. Instantly he tried to stan up, and gave a smile. 

"Hello." He said as he quickly rushed by. The Zora looked after him, and tsked.  
"The poor dear. He can handle it though."

That's what everyone says.  
So why doesn't anyone help?

He slammed the door shut to his home, dust swirling up and around him. In the sun light, he could make out his father leering at him in the corner. He quickly drew himself up and pulled on a tight grin.

" hello dad. "  
"Don't say hi. You're late."  
" I talked to a teach-" 

It was seconds before he was knocked to the floor. He sprawled out onto the wood, gasping for air.

Rule one: You don't talk back to dad  
Rule two: You don't fight back

"You're so useless! Talking back to me! I raised you!"

WHACK  
WHACK

"Stop-"

BAM! CRACK!  
His rip snapped. His hair pulled back into that monsters dust

Smile

He felt the first tear plop onto the ground, then the next one.

You're a Hylian

Slap!!

You can hear there beautiful singing

He slowly got up as he clambered up the stares.  
"And don't fucking come down tonight. I've got the gang coming!" 

He closed his door, and collapsed up against it. He set his head back, and sniffed. He wouldn't cry, not from this man.

But, everything is so stupid!  
The world  
The men  
The girls  
Love  
Death

Gripping his head, he out it down. His lips wobbled from a smile, and he saw her.

The Hylian goddesses sing.

But it's not always a happy song.

It's long somber tone drove out a large frown from him, causing him to bite his lips. His hands cupped his ears, oh, his large ears, trying to drown her out.

He made a sound, and shut his eyes. His mouth opened and out of came.  
The wailing of a 6 year old, the bawling of his mother. The crying of every smile he's had to hide behind just flew out of him.

He had been like that for a good thirty minutes, him sniffling loudly at the end. He wiped his test soaked face with his drab purple sweater. 

As he stood up, he weakly dug around in his drawers. Grasping his flute, he gently lowered himself on his bed and began to play the song of healing.

The tear stained teen smiled down as he set his flute back into the drawer. He grinned as it slammed shut.  


Dammit, this was his stand.


	4. The Stand: Part One End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatl learns that HMS is more than just a pretty smile

He steps echoed the hollowed stairwell. He heard the bustling of the men downstairs as he slid into his father's room. 

Tick tock  
Tick tock

The men bustling , the drunken laughter. 

He was quick, digging through his dad's drawers. His sleek fingers found the small chest, and he quickly brought out two beautiful arm gauntlets and a necklace.

His mothers.

He slid up the stairs again, and shoved them quickly into his large bag. He stuffed everything he valued. His clothes, his flute, his mother's pictures, everything besides the things he do without. 

When the last flap had closed, He breathed in loudly. 

"Smile."

he flung his door open.

"You're a Hylian."

Swallowing, He made a break for it.

Thundering loudly, passing the confused men who watched.

"Smile."

The door buckled with his weight, him grinning ear to ear.

The wind was howling, calling to him as it whistled through his hair.

"HEY! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" His father called after.

He ran.

Carried him as fast as his feet could move.

"Hear the songs?" 

The other men running after him.

"Smile."  
Smile  
Smile  
Smile  
Smile  
Smile

\----------------------------

CLANG! CLANG!!!!

"So WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!" Tatl shrieked at the man.  
this stirred up Link from under his shield as the clock echoed.

Startled, Link quickly bolted upright as the sun dimly fluttered into the chamber. The earth shook, the from reminder as he smiled at Tatl. His lengthy grin slid up into his face. 

"Did they catch you?! CMon!!!" She whined. He merely laughed, stuffing his blanket back into his bag as he swept his wrist, a small cake appearing. 

" That's up to your imagination. " He smiled.

Link rubbed his eyes as he saddled over to them. He held it out, and Link took the snack cake.

"But-" 

"Tatl. I'll make you another deal."   
he tapped the masks on his bag.

"You get me Skull Kids Mask back, and Ill tell you the end, hm?" 

Tatl jumped up, turning purple with interest.

"LET'S TO LINK." She said as she jumped up and flew out the door. The dazzled Link sat there for a couple moments, and then followed, locking his fingers as he clambered up those stone stairs.

He quickly took a look back towards the Salesman. A brilliant smile peered back at Link, and Link smiled, quickly running out the door.

It may have been a trick of the light, but it seemed tears were running down that happy, happy face.

Link would ask Tatl sometime what had been said that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who commented, and appreciated this story. It means a lot and there's going to be two more books to my collection.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first time writing a Zelda fanfic. Sorry if its slow there is going to be more about it.


End file.
